The Walking Falls
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Clementine is a relationship with Dipper, although Dipper is a bit unsure if he could make it work, especially with Lee constantly down his back. Will their relationship hold with all the things happening around them?
1. Chapter 1

This features a teenage Clementine, Mabel, and Dipper being around 16 going on 17 while Sarah is 18 and everybody else is the same age as they've always been. This was requested by...uh...I don't know. They didn't give a name.

Contains Scumbag Clementine x Dipper, Nick x Sarah x Mabel, and Lee x Carley.

* * *

"Clementine, come on." said Lee. "We've got things to do."

"Coming!" said Clementine she called back to her guardian, mentor, and father figure. She had been in the bushes studying a fuzzy caterpillar she found in the woods. She put away her magnified glass and went back over to her group which consisted of just her, Carley, and the twins Mabel and Dipper.

After saving the then kids, Carley had convinced Lee to integrate them into their group although Lee wanted to just take their stuff and leave them behind. Clementine was happy to have people her own age since it had been a while. Of course Lee wasn't as happy about the new additions. Mabel got on Lee's nerves with her cheerful and happy-go-lucky attitude while Lee just straight up disliked Dipper because he was just another mouth to feed.

"Everyone all set?" asked Carley.

"All set and ready to get moving!" said Mabel bouncing up and down. "Let's hit the road."

"Will you just shut up, Mabel?" said Lee.

"Lee, leave her alone." said Carley. "You're always trying to start things."

"More or less." He shrugged. "Alright, come on. According to this map, there's a river not too far from here."

"Fish?" said Clementine clearly not liking the idea.

"You don't like fish, sweet pea?" asked Lee.

"I love fish!" said Mabel.

"Nobody asked you, Mabelle." said Lee.

"It's actually Mabel, kind of like the tree, but it just sounds a little different!"

"Mabel, Mabelle, Mabelina, who cares?" said Lee. He stopped walking and looked around. "Where's that idiot Zipper?"

"It's Dipper, Lee." Carley rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "You know the guy's name. Say it correctly."

"Whatever. If he doesn't come on soon, we're leaving his stupid ass behind." said Lee crossing his arms. "We've got a group and a baby to feed."

Ever since Lee had found out that Carley was pregnant, he had always been on the lookout for new places for his girlfriend and adopted daughter to safe stay. It had to be somewhere there would be able to raise a baby and even have a garden for them to eat from as well as another food source for themselves...oh and Mabel and Dipper too. A river was the perfect place to build up a small setup for themselves until they could find something better like a house near the river front. Lee was aiming for the ocean, but Carley reminded him that they had to do just a bit at a time.

"I'll go find him." said Clementine.

"I'll come too." said Mabel.

"Oh no you don't." Lee stopped the brunette from going with her. "You're staying here with me and Carley. You're just going to get in the way and be obnoxious. Let Clementine handle this."

"But..."

"I've got it, Mabel. Stay here with Lee and Carley." said Clementine. Truth be told, Mabel getting in the way was the least of her worries. She wanted to be alone with Dipper once she found him. For 6 months, she had being secretly dating the teen. She hated keeping their relationship secret, but Dipper was terrified of what Lee might do once he found out. She shook her head at the memory of it.

* * *

 _"Are you serious? Dad's as harmless as a kitten!" said Clementine as her and Dipper picked some berries off of a bush. After years of spending time with Lee, she had no longer saw Lee as being her temporary guardian or just a friend, but now as her 2nd father. Of course Lee was okay with it and didn't mind her calling him that, as he had come to love the young girl as his own._

 _"Yeah right." Dipper rolled his eyes at her. While Clementine didn't think Lee was dangerous, Dipper didn't feel comfortable around him. He had threatened him multiple times, all of which centered around Clementine. If he ever found out about him being with Clementine, he'd kill him especially since Dipper and Clementine were sexually active._

 _"Hasn't he always looked after you and Mabel?" asked Clementine as she popped a blackberry into her mouth._

 _"Yeah only because of your mom." said Dipper. "I'm pretty sure he would have just shot both of us."_

 _"No he wouldn't have!" said Clementine shaking her head. "He let me live, right?"_

 _"I guess but..."_

 _"I think we should tell him about us." said the young woman as she removed a leaf from her boyfriend's hair. "I think dad would be..."_

 _"HECK NO!" said Dipper. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!"_

 _Dipper slapped his hands over his mouth. Of course everyone looked at him, wondering what the heck he was yelling about. Lee glared at him making Dipper turn quickly away and say an apology while Lee just rolled his eyes at the teenager and made sure walkers weren't around. Carley and Mabel give them a questioning look, but went back to picking. The two followed in their lead. Lee had of course questioned Clementine about it, to which Clementine luckily covered for Dipper although at the fact that she told Lee that Dipper was referring to telling Lee and Carley about him having bad gas to which Lee teased him about endlessly._

* * *

One of these days, she knew they would have to tell them. After all, they couldn't hide it forever. They had done a good job so far hiding it so far. She found Dipper behind a tree peeing.

"Hey, Dipper!"

"Oh crap! Clementine, you scared me! Don't do that!" he said blushing as he turned his back to her.

"You don't have to turn away from me." she smirked. "I've seen it before. What's one more time?"

"Not so loud!" Dipper turned red as quickly got his pants zipped up.

"Nobody's close enough to hear us." said Clementine kissing her boyfriend's cheek. "Besides, Lee made Mabel stay behind. We're getting ready to get going...although we do have some time to get in some kisses and a few other things. Lee wouldn't leave me behind."

"Hm, well in that case, come here then." The two started to make out on the spot before getting down onto the ground out of site of any walkers that may have been nearby. Dipper's hand had barely just grabbed Clementine chest when he heard his sister's voice.

"CLEMENTINE! WE GOTTA GO! LEE SAYS IF DIPPER DOESN'T SHOW HIS UGLY MUG NOW, HE'S GETTING LEFT BEHIND!" she yelled.

"We're coming!" said Clementine getting up from the ground.

Mabel made her way over while Clementine dusted herself off while Dipper got up after her and did the same. She looked them over and then smirked at the couple. "So what were you two up to?"

"Nothing, we were just uh..." Clementine looked at Dipper for help.

"...looking for a flower pin I found!" said Dipper. "I saw it down here somewhere, but I lost it after I got attacked by a walker."

"A pin? Where?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let's go." said Dipper.

"But you know I collect them!" pouted Mabel.

"Too bad. Come on before Lee leaves us alone." he grabbed his sister and dragged her behind her.

"Aw man!"

Once they all got back, they began their journey towards the river with Lee leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

OrigamiThoughts- Uh yeah. DUH.

Guest- I'll take that into consideration and yeah I do like Gravity Falls. It's been a while since I've seen it though.

Guest- Sure, but later on.

* * *

Warning this will be rated M later on. Possibly next chapter.

* * *

"Lee, I'm hungry!" whined Mabel.

"And I'm tired." said Carley. "My feet hurt!"

"Can't we just..." began Dipper.

"SHUT IT!" said Lee. "'You all whine more than my ex-wife! You don't hear me or Clementine complaining!"

"Yeah!" said Clementine.

"That's because you're not pregnant and you have more energy. Besides, she's on your back!" said Carley.

"Fine. 10 minutes and we're heading off again." said Lee sighing as he set Clementine down on the ground. Everyone sat down on the ground while Carley sat in an folded outdoor chair. Lee looked back over the map while Clementine whispered in Dipper's ear, wanting to spend some private time with him.

"Dad, Dipper and I are going to explore a bit." said Clementine. "There might be something we could use."

"Alright, but be careful." said Lee. "Oh and Dipper."

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and get bit."

"Lee!" said Carley.

"What?"

"Go on you two." said Carley. "Lee come here."

While Carley lectured Lee on being an asshole, Clementine went off to a private area where they could still get back to their group and also have enough time to run back when their time was up. Clementine made out with Dipper with the brunette's hand down in her pants, squeezing her ass. Clementine took off her pants and was about to take off her underwear while Dipper was about to unzip his pants when she heard noises in the bushes.

"Aha! I knew it!" Mabel jumped out of the bushes behind them and scared them. "You and Clementine are..."

"SH!" Dipper covered up her mouth while his girlfriend put back on her pants, frustrated she had been seconds away from pleasure and interrupted by fucking Mabel.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Mabel started singing in a lower tone. "I knew it! I..."

"Shut up before I punch the shit out of you!" snapped Clementine. "You couldn't have waited until we were done!"

"I would have, but I don't want to walk in Dipper naked." said Mabel. "Besides, I had to. Lee says it's time to move again."

"What? Already!?" Clementine looked surprised. "But..."

"Maybe you two shouldn't have been doing foreplay the whole time and gotten right to it." said Mabel smirking as she crossed her arms. "Besides, Lee says we're burning daylight and he'll be carrying Carley until we get to the river."

Clementine sighed got off the ground along with Dipper. Dipper wished they had gotten enough time to at least gone one round. Oh well, another day. Clementine and Dipper went back to their ground and kept going. Occasionally the taller teen would grab her ass, trying not to get caught by Carley and Lee. The young woman wanted to have sex with Dipper so badly, but couldn't. She was pretty sure Lee would throw a fit if he found out she and Dipper were having sex or caught them in the act. Oh well. They'd have time later either tonight or in the early morning.

When they got to the river, Lee, Dipper, and Clementine set up camp while Mabel helped Carley get water. They had managed to build a small shelter for themselves to keep at least some rain off of their heads. It was pretty small for all of them, but they would fit. It was going to be a tight fit, but a fit neither the less. Lee sighed as they stood back and looking at their little tent made from branches, rope, yarn, leaves, and such. It wasn't the most comfortable place to stay, but it wasn't getting any better than this with how little sun light they had left. They would be as cramped as fuck, but it was the best they could do. It looked like rain, but maybe the make shift tent would work until they found something better. Too bad the teens in their group weren't children or midgets. It would make things a lot better.

Lee killed a rabbit and started cooking it over a fire. Clementine yawned. "How long is this gonna take?"

"A while." he sighed. "Maybe I should have tried for that bird instead, but then it wouldn't last long with all 5 of us."

"True." Clementine noticed Mabel poking at the tent. "Careful, Mabel! We spent forever on that."

"Lee, this is a bit small isn't it?" said Carley, she too was looking at the shelter. "Are you sure we all can fit in there?"

"Well excuse me if I don't have a ball of sunshine or a flashlight!" snapped Lee. "This is what we could get done with how fast the sun went down. Would have been bigger if fat ass over here hadn't messed it up and fell on it!"

"You tripped me!" said Dipper.

"Dipper, no need to blame dad for your mistakes. How childish!" said Clementine rolling her eyes.

"I didn't! Lee..."

"It doesn't matter now." interrupted Carley. "We'll make do with what we have here. I just hope we all can fit."

"We should, but it'll be a tight fit." said Lee. "You're not that far along, so it won't be too bad."

Carley looked skeptical while Mabel kept poking it with a stick. Lee sighed and nodded at Clementine. She nodded back and slapped her hand. "OW! What was that for?!"

"For poking around! We worked hard on that, you bastard!" said Clementine. "Keep poking it and you're sleeping outside like a dog."

"I fine...can I at least decorate it?" asked Mabel. "I can make it so much better especially with these!"

Mabel pulled out some ribbons and waved them around. Lee rubbed his chin. "Harmless enough. Carley make sure she doesn't fuck anything up."

"I'm sure Mabel'll be fine. I'll help her out." Carley rolled her eyes and started helping the younger woman decorate their little tent.

Lee went back to watching the rabbit cooking over the fire, leaving Dipper and Clementine without anything to do. Clementine looked around. She turned to Lee. "Lee, Dipper and I are gonna have a look around. See if we can find anything."

"Alright. Take this flashlight. Don't take too long." said Lee. "We don't have many batteries and we need to keep the juice in 'em as long as we can."

"Alright." said Clementine loading her gun.

"Don't I get a gun?"

Lee and Clementine looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Dipper looked angry. "Hey, I'm not a bad shot!"

"Oh please!" said Lee. "Even Mabel has aim better than you."

Dipper started to say something to say something when his girlfriend grabbed his hand and pulled him off into the bushes. There still just a bit of sunlight left, but that would only last a little while. But it would be long enough for them to get some pleasure in. She got on Dipper's lap and began kissing him. Every now and then they'd look out for walkers. Well Clementine was. Dipper was too busy with his girlfriend's body. Before he could get any farther, he felt something touch his shoulder he turned around as he yelled in serprise, thinking it was a zombie when it was really...CARLEY. Shit.

"Uh C-carley! I-I-I...I'm...uh..."

"You know, Lee's not going to very happy about this." said Carley with her arms crossed.

"We didn't do anything!" said Dipper.

"Then did I find you on top of her with your lips all over her?" said Carley smirking at them.

"I...uh..." Dipper was nervous.

"We're dating now, but Dipper's a little chicken." said Clementine as she stood up along with Dipper.

"That's fine and all, but are you two...?"

"NO!" said Dipper.

"Yes, but he pulls out." said Clementine. Her boyfriend slapped his forehead.

"Clementine, it's nice that the two of you are dating, but I don't think you two should be having sex." said Carley. "I'd appreciate it if you two would wait 2 years...and not tell Lee about it. He'd throw a fit."

"Okay. We won't have sex anymore." said Clementine.

"Promise?"

"I promise." said Clementine.

"Okay. I trust you to do the right thing. You haven't completely turned into Lee yet." she shook her head. "Come on. Lee's got the rabbit's legs done, so we can eat now."

The three went back to their camp where Mabel and Lee were already munching down on their dinner. Clementine and Dipper tossed in the branches they had gotten on the way back. After dinner was over, Mabel, Clementine, Lee, Dipper, and Carley all squeezed themselves into the tent. It was a tight fit, but at least they all fit inside. After saying their good-nights, they all went to sleep although Dipper was too busy trying to keep his hand to himself. Since Lee was sleeping between him and Clementine. As they all slept together, wiggled trying to make himself himself comfortable and accidentally brushed up again her chest.

"Don't touch my woman's tits!" Lee whispered in his ear.

"Oh I wasn't...!"

"Get your ass outta this tent right fucking now and keep watch since you can't watch where you're keeping your own hands!"

"But..."

"GET OUT!"

"Lee, shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" said Carley.

"Well maybe this idiot should have had his hands on your chest! MY chest!"

"Are you serious?" asked Carley. "We're in this tight little space We're bound to touch! Besides, after he shot you in the ass..."

"It was only once and I was 12!" said Dipper.

"...you still haven't trusted him with a gun since." said Carley ignoring Dipper. "How's he going to defend himself?"

"Easy. He's not."

"Lee get out of the tent."

"What?"

"Get out. You go keep watch while we sleep." said Carley.

"But...!"

"GO or no sex!" said Carley.

"Dammit, Carley!" said Lee and then he whispered, "You fucker!"

"NO SEX FOR A WEEK!" said Carley.

"BUT I WASN'T EVEN..."

"Lee!" said Clementine.

"We're trying to sleep!" said Mabel.

"Alright! I'm going." he rolled his eyes. Before he left, he flicked Dipper's ear.

Now that Lee was gone...Dipper decided to wait a bit until he was sure that Carley was asleep. He went over to the teenager and slipped his hand into her pants. Well he almost did until he got caught by Lee.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

Dipper gulped.


	3. Chapter 3

"I-I can explain!" said Dipper.

"Start explaining then!" said Lee. Lee had just dragged Dipper out of the tent and away from the girls.

"I...I..." Dipper didn't know what to say. He was nervous and terrified. He wanted to run, but he knew Lee'd catch him or kill him. He was pretty sure he was hoping he would try and run.

"Come on. I'm waiting!" Lee had crossed his arms and tapped his foot angrily. He was ready to strangle the kid as soon as he came up with some bullshit reason. Dipper just stood there, not saying anything and sweating buckets. The girls were all staring at him, waiting for Dipper to start talking.

"Come on Lee." said Carley. "Can't this wait until morning?"

"No! I wanna know why he was touching my Clementine!"

Dipper was quiet, looking down at the dirt under his feet rather than anybody else. No matter what he said, Lee'd kill him for touching his baby. He could feel everybody's eyes on him and he just wanted to crawl into the ground like a worm and never come out. With no such luck, he was stuck there for what seemed like ages with everyone watching him. Lee jacked him up by his shirt collar.

"Come on! Spit it out, boy!" said Lee. "What were you doing?"

"Lee, he wasn't doing anything wrong." spoke up Clementine. Dipper told her to shush, but it only made things worse.

"Don't shush her! What do you mean by that?" he said as he tossed down the teenager.

"Dipper and I are together so..."

"SO THAT GIVES HIM AN EXCUSE TO TOUCH YOU LIKE THAT?!" roared Lee scaring the others as well as Clementine.

"He just placed his hand on hip stomach and that's it." said Clementine.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No, but..."

"Then he WAS about to go into your pants and fuck finger fuck you!"

"LEE!" said Carley.

"What?" snapped Lee looking at his pregnant girlfriend with fury in his eyes.

"Calm down." said Carley. "We can discuss this later. Just not at night with walkers around when we can't see them coming. Also we need to sleep if you haven't noticed, so save it for the morning."

"But..."

"Zip it, Lee, or else."

"Or else..." Lee stopped mid-sentence and then frowned when he realized what his girlfriend was referring to. He just shook his head. "Fine. You! Boy!"

"W-what?"

"You're saying up with me and so are you, Mabel."

"What did I do?!" said Mabel.

"Your his twin. You were probably in on it."

"But!"

"Butts are for losers! Now everybody else go to sleep while these two stay up." Without another word, Lee went back into the tent. Clementine sent Dipper a sad look before following him back inside with Carley. Dipper tried to talk with his sister, but she was still pissed that she was getting punished even though he was the one touching Clementine.

The two sat in the night keeping watch and keeping the fire lit. Dipper wasn't ready for morning to come. He knew Lee was going to treat like shit now more than ever before. As for Mabel, she was probably going to get the same treatment as him, although not as bad. He wished he could talk with Clementine about this, but he couldn't seeing as Lee was probably going to be alert and ready if he tried. He wanted to just run off with the teen and go elsewhere, but they all needed each other whether or not they liked it. Their size group was better than nothing. Soon Carley got up and made Lee take watch and let the two sleep. Clementine was sleeping on the far left with Carley laying next to her. Mabel crawled in beside her while Dipper got next to her.

When morning came, they were fed granola bars. There was clear tension in the air, but no one said a word. When Lee crumpled up his granola bar paper and tossed it into the fire, he threw a rock at Dipper's forehead. "Ow!"

"Don't bitch, you little fuck!" said Lee.

"Lee, don't be such a dick." said Carley. "Dipper, you were wrong for touching Clementine like that..."

"HA!"

"...and Lee you're wrong for throwing a rock at him." said Carley. "I know you don't want them touching each other intimately, but there are better ways than to throw shit at people."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" asked Lee crossing his arms. "I can't cut off his...on second thought...!"

"Ooh no you don't!" said Dipper leaping away from the fire and backing away.

"No! I'm not saying that and you're not doing that! Look, we just need to keep an eye on them." said Carley.

"Okay, but especially on that bastard and his sister."

"What did I do!? I'm not a lesbian or bisexual!" said Mabel.

"You look alike. You could disguise yourself as Dipper and help them fuck."

"I...never thought about it that way." said Mabel.

"I don't think that's possible. They're pretty easy to tell apart." his girlfriend rolling her eyes. "Whatever. We'd better get going."

They traveled on with Clementine walking with Carley and Dipper was with his sister with Lee walking behind them. They often traveled this way so Carley could keep a lookout in the front and Lee could keep a look out from the back. Dipper wanted to talk with his sister and ask what he should do, but he doubted she'd have any good evidence. She already probably wouldn't speak to him even if she did have some advice. He dared to look at his girlfriend's ass. It pained him not to touch her, but if he didn't want Lee to lay hands on him he'd have to wait until the moment was perfect, even if it was just a kiss on the cheek or a quick peck on the lips.

Their trip ended shortly as it was beginning to lightly rain forcing them to make camp. Lee went off to collect some materials while Carley stayed behind with the teenagers. Clementine sat beside Dipper. "You okay?"

"Besides the fact that your dad wants to kill me, I'm as good as I'm gonna get." he sighed adjusting his cap.

"He means well."

"Oh sure he does." he rolled his eyes. He looked over at Mabel who was holding up an umbrella over her and Carley. "I'm sure if Carley wasn't here, he'd kill me."

"If it helps, I..." Suddenly they could hear some commotion in the woods with Lee's voice being the loudest.

With a concerned look on their faces, Carley got up and headed towards the noises with the rest of them going after her. They could see Lee being surrounded by three other men pointing a gun at him, asking if he had a group. Lee lied and said it was just him and for them to ust fuck off. Carley lifted up her gun and fired at the man with a rifle in his hand. It caught the other guy off guard and Lee punched him and shot him. Clementine shot at the other man, but missed. Another guy punched grabbed her trying to bring her down, but Dipper put him in a choke hold from behind as Clementine managed to get free by biting his finger. The guy got away from him and punched him in the face. Clementine hit him over the head with a rock without hesitation and the two ran off. Mabel screamed as a walker had grabbed her. Clementine yanked her away from it and both girls ran with Dipper behind them. The walkers had been attracted by the fight and came towards them. They found themselves a dead end at a river. Clementine fired at them, but soon ran out of bullets. Mabel slipped and fell, dragging all three of them into the river and they all drifted down the river, failing to fight against the violent current.

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Also I'm not good with action scenes, so sorry if that was a bit sloppy. Next up, Dipper, Clementine, and Mabel meet the cabin group.


End file.
